1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new exhaust gas recirculation valve construction and method of making the same as well as to a new vehicle exhaust gas recirculation system and method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an exhaust gas recirculation valve construction comprising a housing means provided with an inlet and an outlet separated by a valve seat, a movable valve member carried by the housing means for opening and closing the valve seat, and an electrically operated stepper motor means carried by the housing means and being operatively interconnected to the valve member for positioning the valve member relative to the valve seat. For example, see the U.S. patent to Ishida et al, No. 4,473,056; the Wessel U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,851 and the Toelle U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,205.
Also see the U.S. Pat. to Kobashi et al, No. 4,412,517 and the U.S. Pat. to Steffan et al, No. 4,499,920 for other arrangements wherein a stepper motor is utilized to position a valve member relative to a valve seat.